


Mother Nature

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [22]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sometimes, it was a shame.
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 28





	Mother Nature

Error stood in the dark forest, the trees so high in the sky and untouched by human hands-. The forest's floor was rich with green foliage and flowers, their scent filling the air with a sweet fragrance.

The air itself seemed damp yet very warm; the light from the sun tries to break through the leaves of the trees, sending large beams of lights down, the further it travels the fainter it got.

The glitch could see the winds picking up, a rumbling sound roars in the distance.

These sort of universe were not bad. If not for the fact it was abandoned, he might have let it live.

The dark forest loses its light as the blackened clouds above quickly move in front of the sun.

'*such a shame. the voice that made it put so much effect into making a forest world.' Error thinks almost sadly, "only to have an art block when writing the characters."

The glitch half wondered what it would be like to have someone familiar to him, but who went around deleting art block before they chocked the voice of their imagination.

But there was no one like that around.

Error raises a hand and bringing the core in view he starts to destroy Under Mother Nature Tale.


End file.
